Like A Boss
by writergirl89
Summary: A recent college graduate, Harper wants nothing to do with crisis management nor recieve a job in it either when she ends up the personal assistant to the recently divorced Brody Johns and has her world turned on it's axis as result. More inside.


**Title:** Like A Boss

**Author:** Writergirl89

**Rating:** M

**Fandom:** Big Shots

**POV:** Third-Person

**Summary:** A recent graduate from college, Harper Frasier really wants nothing to do with crisis management nor to get a job in it at all when she ends up as Personal Assistant to leading crisis expert Brody Johns and her world is swung on it's axis as a result.

**Author's Note:** Hey! I really enjoyed this show when it was on! Am I the only one? Huh? Just because it's cancelled doesn't mean you have to forget about it. I loved Brody because I've been a Christopher Titus fan FOREVA! Hehe! So, uh… Don't ignore this. Please. Pretty please.

**Disclaimer:** Own not a thing (except Harper).

…..

_Late. Late. Fucking late!_ Harper thought to herself as she scrubbed at her poor teeth with vanilla mint toothpaste while, haphazardly shaving her legs.

_Great. Just great. First day and I'm going to be late._

She'd been a graduate from Northwestern for a total of five months and today was the first day of being Personal Assistant to head honcho at Alpha Crisis Management.

Body Johns.

Of course, she'd googled him the moment she'd gotten her position.

Graduated from Harvard with his B.A. in 1989. Founded the aforementioned company she was to work at in 1999. Focused on effective handling of crises, in the government, corporate and entertainment arenas.

This was ridiculous. She had Degree in Psychology. _What the crap_ was she to do in crisis_ freaking_ management?

Well, this was what she got for spreading her resume around willy-nilly and not bothering to really pay attention to_ who_ got those damn resumes!

Quickly getting out of the shower, drying up and getting dressed in business-like attire (deep purple blouse and black knee-length skirt), she hurried through her kitchen to grab her favorite coffee with little sugar and a bunch of creamer.

She grabbed a cab to get to her destination and not being a total fool, did her make-up and drank her coffee on the way, muttering about how she was being and having Brody Goddamn Johns looking at her like a big, fat idiot because she was going to be late and well, what you know it: She got there just a hairsbreath from being five minutes under.

"You'll do fine. This is your first day." She muttered under her breath as she made her way through the glass doors of ACM. "Losts of people are late on their first days. Not you but, oh Hell, there's a first time for everything, right?"

Hmm. She inwardly hummed as she took the final gulps from her warm coffee in her disposable container. Nothing like French Vanilla-flavored caffeine to start the day.

Throwing away her to-go cup, Harper approached a stern-looking woman at the front desk. "Excuse me?"

The woman, who looked to be in her fifties, looked up from under dark glasses and if she hadn't known any better, maybe, kind of gave her the stink eye. "Yes. Can I help you?"

Deciding it was better to ctach flies with honey than vinegar, she gave the woman a polite half-smile. "You most definitely can. I'm looking for Brody Johns-"

"What's your name?"

Put off by being interrupted, she huffed lightly and looked into the woman's beady eyes. "Harper Frasier."

She watched Mrs. Stink-Eye pick up her phone and after a quick exchange, look at her with something like recognition in her eyes. "Mr. Johns says to come right up." She stated matter-of-a-factly.

She stared at the woman, wide-eyed and slack-jawed. "Huh?"

"You are here for the Personal Assistant position, yes?"

She nodded without her permission. "Uh-huh."

The woman then gave Harper directions to head to the thirdteenth floor where Mr. Johns's office was and still feeling godsmacked, she headed towards the elevaters and before she knew it, there she was, the thirdteenth floor and was right there, in front of Brody Johns's office, her new boss, with her poor stomach in dire cartwheels. Oh, Christ.

She could hear voices then, coming from inside the office, a man and woman, angrily fighting.

They were more muffled than anything so, she couldn't really make out what they were actually saying but, before she could think to leave or continue standing there like a dolt, the door was ripped open, almost off it's hinges and Harper found herself face-to-face with another woman.

She looked to be in her thirties at the very least, with pretty, caramel skin and striking features that at the moment looked less than pleasant. "Ah, you must be the new one." She seemed to sneer balefully, looking down at Harper like she was less than the gum at the bottom of her expensive shoe.

Before she could respond to that, a man's voice was heard from inside the office. "Leave her alone, Janelle."

This Janelle woman let out a huff then and gave her another nasty look. "Good luck, honey, you'll need it." She said smugly before walking off and then the empty doorframe was crowded over by someone else.

He was handsome in a somewhat unconventional way, strawberry-blonde hair perfectly coiffed at the top of his head with tightly out-together features, slim build from under a well-tailored suit and to top it all off, he towered over her, from what she can tell, 6'2" over her 5-foot-4 frame.

_Ah, Hell. This can't be-?_

_Could he be-?_

"Hi." He stuck his hand out, a friendly, amiable glint in his hazel-green eyes. "I'm Brody Johns."

...

**A/N 2: Holy crap! I just had this idea out of nowhwere and decided to run with it. Hope you guys don't make me regret it. **

**Please review. Praise me. Give me constructive criticism. Either way, give me something. It'll make mewrite more. And yeah, this wasn't much but, I promise to flesh everything out more next chapter if I recieve feedback to know that you guys want that so...**

**Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
